Personal collisions
by Spirits
Summary: Hermione Granger is back in England with her daughter after almost 18 years. Nothing ever happens for no reason and there is so much in the present that is affected by the past. Second generation. Old friends. Complex relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of what J.K wrote, what is different is mine that is all.

I have been thinking about this story a long while now, always finding my mind drifting to it, so I've finally decided to do something about it.

I really hope readers will like this story, please review if you read it, I would really like to know people's opinions on it!

This story will be about multiple characters, give it a chance you might like it.

Chapter one: Reappeared at home.

"Is that her?"

"No dimwit, she's the brunette, cant you tell, she looks like _her_!"

"Idiot, don't you read the newspapers or magazines!"

"Who are those with her, he looks familiar…."

"That girl's French right?"

"Who _is_ he?!"

"Scratch that, who is _she_!"

Whispers could be heard echoing around the great hall, as the three students in subject advanced, side by side, closer to the sorting hat. They were the last to be sorted. There was no doubt about it, all eyes were on them, one in particular. Ever since the rumors circulated about the return home of one of the legendary war heroes.

Hermione Granger.

For as long as they have been alive, they have known everything there was to know about the war heroes. They, being the witches and wizards population of the world. Ridding the world of Lord Voldemort was an act unforgettable, not in the history books or even the news papers till this very day. Except that, after the excitement of the war, the days where the news was solely about the acts of heroism, bravery and the repeated story of the end of a dark era -and the role of the "golden trio" in all of it- came to an end, and so the days of the globalization of the golden trio into celebrities started. News circulated about every little thing they did, are doing or intend to do. It was a circus media, always keeping them three on the first pages, and always selling because the public's thirst never seemed to be quenched.

Nineteen years ago the war ended.

Eighteen years ago the magical world went into a frenzy as news of Ginny Weasley's pregnancy, then Harry Potter's girlfriend and now wife, was printed on the pages of the very esteemed daily prophet, followed by hundreds of other magazines and newspapers.

A few months later Hermione Granger, Best friend of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley left England and moved to France for unknown reasons, creating her own media mayhem there. That happened shortly before the Potter's wedding which was a complete private affair, security was high and it was located in, at the time, an unknown site.

Hermione Granger was not on the attendee's list.

A few months later, images of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking in the park surfaced in many high profiled magazines, all carrying the same head line: _HERMIONE GRANGER'S SECRET PREGNANCY, FIVE MONTHS BUMP!_

The following year, February 6th the world held it's breath awaiting the birth of Harry Potter's son.

Jake Potter.

The same year, the world held it's breath again a few months later for the birth of Hermione Granger's daughter.

Skyler Granger.

Hermione Granger never revealed who the father was, rumors circulated that it might have been Ron Weasley seeing as, her relationship with him remained close through out the years with his constant visits to France. But those rumors were put to rest when he married Elaina Badeau a famous French novelist, also close friend of Hermione Granger's, a year after the birth of her daughter.

The wedding was attended by both, the Potter's and Granger's. However, the world did not miss the lack of relations between them and any questions and inquires were shot down or unanswered.

It was always a mystery.

Seventeen years later, it is still a mystery, along with Hermione Granger's sudden return.

"Skyler Granger, sit on the stool please." Said the defense against the dark arts professor, Donald Eckhart, as he introduced himself earlier when sorting the first year's. He was a handsome middle aged man, with graying light brown hair which looked shaggy and rumpled . His eyes were electric blue and about the first thing noticed about him after his very _peculiar_ sense of style. Covering his 5'10 frame were very _bold_ choices of wardrobe. Blue trousers .. which looked very much like Pajama trousers with a white formal shirt and a dark purple set of hilarious looking robes on top of what he was wearing. His outfit was completed with a set of brown flip-flops.

Skyler stifled the laugh that so desperately wanted to escape her lips upon first laying eyes on this man in front of her, knowing that she was not the only one struggling after glancing to her left to see both her friends putting up more admirable efforts than her into looking solemn and unaffected. It looked to her as if this professor was confused, it seemed like he didn't know whether to go to work, the beach or sleep!

She took a deep breath and walked towards the stool, sat on it gracefully and looked at her friends, giving them a small smile. The sight of the great hall and all the students staring at her did not faze her, she was used to people staring.

She had shoulder length wavy light chestnut brown hair, which was very much similar to her mothers. She had a very slender proportionate form. Her facial features were soft and delicate. Great big blue eyes with full pink lips and a slender nose that she inherited from her mother.

_"Sleep is my guess"_ said a voice inside her mind, a voice belonging to the sorting hat placed on her head. Skyler smiled holding her laugh replying _' Hello, I'm-'_

_"Hermione Granger's Daughter, I had hoped that this would happen one day"_

_' Here I am, never thought even a hat was curious to see what I looked like' _ said Skyler with a small mental chuckle.

_"More interested in what's on the inside, and you have not failed me… you remind me so much of your father" _a sad smile graced Skyler's face _"You are curious...You should always let your heart guide you" _said the sorting hat before shouting loudly for all to hear "GRYFFINDOR".

The great hall cheered, Gryffindor house louder than all. Skyler Granger would join Gryffindor and complete the second generation of the golden trio in the house of the lion, along side the potter's and Weasley's.

Skyler grinned high fiving her friends "One down, you guys left, make me proud!" she said as she made her way to sit on the table clapping with the crowd for her friends before she took her seat.

"Miss Devon Williams, it's your turn" Gasps could be heard through out the Great hall as recognition set in. Devon Williams the daughter of Martin Williams the owner of Fountain town in Diagon ally, the very expensive district where luxury items could be found for a small fortune. Not to mention, the face of a few of the clothing shops there. She was known in England, but not as much as she was in France.

Devon sat on the stool, with as much grace as her friend and stared at her remaining friend with her steel blue eyes, her face expressionless. She had long raven hair reaching the middle of her back, contrasting greatly with her fair complexion, adding more to her allure. She had a slender but curvy frame. She stood at 5'4 , the same height as Skyler's.

_" I see so many things in you…I think a person like you belongs in…" _the sorting hat fell quiet causing Devon to hold her breath, every fiber of her being focused on Gryffindor, she wanted to be with her friends no matter what, so she waited closing her eyes patiently until the sorting hat finally shouted " SLYTHERIN."

Devon opened her eyes, enormously disappointed for expecting this but smiling nonetheless, and looked at Skyler winking to send her the 'I'm okay message', she got off the stool and walked towards her cheering house.

"Mister Evan Scott, if you may please" said Donald Eckhart holding the sorting hat in his hands. It was very obvious that he was more than happy that it was finally down to the last student. Evan Scott flashed him a grin before he sat on the stool.

"Oh my god it's Chris Scott's son, the famous Quidditch Seeker who plays for the national English team!" someone said a little more loudly and excitedly than they meant to and suddenly the great hall broke out into whispers of enthusiasm and thrill.

The sorting hat barely touched Evan's head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN."

Shock was evident on his face, along with the rest of the great hall's, but soon enough it turned into an amused expression and his laughter followed almost immediately as he jogged to where Devon sat cheering loudly with the rest of her house mates. Skyler mouthed 'traitors' from afar but she still clapped, because she knew this wouldn't affect them three one bit.

"You know, I was _so_ prepared to give that hat a serious piece of my mind, along with some serious negative energy for putting you in a different house than, what we supposed was the house I was going to get into, the chicken of a hat didn't have the Guts to man up and even mentally face me!" said Evan, completely serious, next to Devon who was still laughing at the speed of which his house was decided.

He was 6 feet tall, well built due to all Quidditch he played, growing up and at his previous school. He also had sandy blonde hair that almost reached his neck in layers, guarding his sea green eyes.

"Well, I'm sure it was just too terrified to face the almighty Evan Scott!" said Devon sarcastically rolling her eyes, with a smirk tugging at her lips "Oooh food time!"

Food appeared out of thin air on the table right in front of them and they both looked up to where Skyler was and pointed at the food, she gave them the 'I know!' look.

"You know, I think Hogwarts might just not be so bad!" Said Evan rolling his sleeves up.

"I agree." Said Devon laughing at the man turned pig in front of her "You embarrassing pig, thank god no camera's eh!"

Evan chocked in response.

XXX

Hermione looked out her window, physically sitting on the cushioned window bench with a cup of tea she sipped on occasionally, but mentally she was in another place and at a different time. She felt like her life was not hers at all, like the sand in the desert controlled by the wind. Pulling her in all directions except the direction she wanted the most. No matter how much she struggled against it and fought for a chance, a break, she was just swept effortlessly and pushed towards a new direction. With no control or power to stop it.

Lies.

Her life was full of lies she never expected herself to tell. Lies she _had_ to tell. She was not proud of her decisions, but she would do it all over again and go though the pain all over again, a million times again, if it meant his safety. If it meant his _life._

_Flash back_

_18 years ago.._

_Hermione Granger was about to flu out of her flat in a very private muggle neighborhood, more than eager to get to her destination to share her news, when a knock on the door stopped her dead in her tracks. _

_No one ever knocked on her door, not her neighbors , not her friends ... not anyone. All who wanted to contact her contacted her via the fireplace or owls, so it was very strange that she would get a knock on the door. Her auror instincts took over, gripping her wand tightly she walked slowly to the door, the world was still full of evil that has yet to be caught. A knock on the door may seem innocent but it could very well end her life. _

_She stood a lengthy distance from the door before muttering a spell for it to open, wand ready in hand incase of unfriendly visitors._

_To say she was shocked would be an understatement, but her wand was raised and pointed nonetheless. Hermione had no clue who would knock on her door, but she would have never have thought, not in a million years that Xaus Malfoy would be standing in the hallway, holding his brothers cane while looking contemptuously at the place. _

_His Cristal blue eyes surveyed the place and seized it up, looking at it with disgust before finally landing them eyes on Hermione. He smiled was instantaneous and sweet.. too sweet. _

_Hermione felt a chill go up her spine. That man reminded her strongly of his older brother. From his posture to the black robes he was wearing ending with his long blonde hair, tied at the back the …exact same way. Not to forget the cane. She felt her heart starting to pound harder in her chest, it felt like it was going to pound it's way out of her body. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for battle, the ministry had been after him but because of lack of evidence there was nothing to convict him with. He sneaked his way out of everything, like a serpent._

_Lucius Malfoy wasn't so lucky._

_"You." Said Hermione with disgust, her eyes set on him- full of anger and hatred. This man was the reason behind the death of so many innocent people, so much pain and suffering, and to see someone like him walk away, unpunished, made her blood boil. She knew that the world would be a better place with one less man like him around, but it wasn't her place to decide what punishment he deserved and she knew it. However, she also knew that she had it within her power to find a way to get people like him behind the bars of Azkaban, where they will pay for all their sins and find the justice they deserved. All that it required was a little slip up on his part and she could have him sent there within the day. _

_"Hello, miss Granger, I believe we have not been introduced formally, I am-" said Xaus Malfoy in his Melodic pleasant voice but was interrupted by Hermione before he finished his sentence. _

_"What. Do. You. Want." Hermione let each word out slowly and aggressively. She wasn't going to let him continue his 'nice' deceptive act on her. _

_Xaus Malfoy took a step forward into her flat " Shall we have this conversation inside, I don't believe you would want the __neighbors__ to overhear us now would you?"_

_Hermione kept her wand pointed at him, as he walked in closing the door behind him, Watching him like a hawk._

_"I would sit, but this place is just too filthy for me" he said waving his free hand around in nonchalance" Now, to business yes?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at what he supposed was a stinging comment and said in complete sarcasm "I'm so hurt by your creative and witty insults!-now," eyeing him warily and suspiciously she added "What business?"_

_He gave the most chilling smirk before he said "Why my nephew of course!"_

_Hermione felt the blood in her veins freeze. Every heart beat seemed to resound louder in her ears. She didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath until her lungs ached for oxygen. All the color drained from her face, and her eyes were wide with astonishment. Complete and utter astonishment. She couldn't speak, even if she wanted to, words she used everyday failed to come to her mind to aid her. _

_She just stared in complete shock, with her wand raised in front of her as nothing more than a prop, because if Xaus Malfoy chose to attack at that moment she would not have been able to do anything to defend herself._

_"Surprise! I know" said Xaus in a sing song voice, relishing in enjoyment at Hermione's reaction._

_Hermione snapped out of her shock at the sound of his voice, her grip around her wand tight once again. She was shaking, no, trembling on the inside. There was no way __he__ could know, only two people knew and those were her best friends who swore never to tell anyone. She was trying to search for faults, for mistakes or opportunities that led to the believe or doubt about her being with Draco Malfoy._

_There were none, they were always careful not to be seen, always on alert. _

_It was impossible for anyone to find out, let alone his wana be head of the family after his brothers death uncle. _

_"I don't know-" started Hermione, not even convincing herself, only to be interrupted with a hollow chuckle. _

_"When he refused the betrothal- in more than one occasion, I knew there was something wrong, I knew there was someone else, someone filthy" he said looking at her with repugnance. _

_"Betrothal?" asked Hermione in puzzlement, her eyebrows rising a little in surprise. _

_"Oh, well I expected him not to tell you. You maybe…desirable for filth" he said scanning her figure slowly with his eyes, licking his lips in the process. Hermione was appalled on so many levels, she wanted to throw up and just shield her self from his sickening gaze "But, he is promised to someone else, even though he didn't know about it until recently," here Xaus laughed as if it was an exceptionally funny joke but then continued as if he was talking about a complete stranger "And the betrothal is magical, bound by blood and all that by the way. He thought he could get out of it, but of course he cannot. I assume you understand that being all what the news papers say about you."_

_"You see, when my dear nephew switched sides and started working for your side, I thought it was just to save his own life, but imagine my surprise when it turned out that he was actually sincere!" said Xaus as if it was the most horrifying thing in the world "nevertheless even if he is a traitor, he is still a Malfoy and we do not associate ourselves with mudbloods" _

_Hermione wanted to scream, shout, hex him and unfreeze her frozen body, but all she could do was listen, listen to his words and feel the knives go deeper and deeper into her heart. _

_"I had personally uncovered the mystery and I must say I was surprised!" he said in a sickeningly excited tone and than added with a shrug " who would have thought a few letters and an owl would lead to Hermione Granger, the hero!"_

_"Well, I need to be going so I will make this very short and curt, I do have more important things to attend to rather than an insignificant mudblood." He said looking condescendingly at her._

_"He is to be married to his Betroth in two months, if he doesn't marry her, he will die because that is one of the terms on the betrothal contract to insure that he follows through, the only way for him to be free is if she dies, and even if she does I will be around to insure that … he doesn't stray or else he might face significant consequences that I am sure you would hate for him to face.." said Xaus calmly while moving his cane from one hand to the other. He spoke as if he was in a business meeting, closing a deal, a successful deal in his case. _

_"I will not let some low life bitch like you ruin the Malfoy's name or purity" he added dangerously in a low hiss, his eyes flashing._

_As soon as that was said his tone changed to the same pleasant tone he used when he first entered "It was nice meeting you, good day!"_

_And with a pop he disappeared leaving Hermione exactly where she was, with her wand still raised. She stood there for a long time. She didn't feel time passing by, she only felt pain, excruciating immobilizing massive pain._

_It started with her wand falling to the floor._

_Then she herself fell to her knee's, her legs not able to carry her weight on them anymore._

_It ended with her whole world falling apart._

End of flash back.

Hermione dropped her tea cup spilling hot tea all over herself and the cushions. She swore loudly getting up to get her wand from the coffee table to clean up the mess.

"Are you okay Mione?" Said someone from behind causing Hermione to jump in surprise, her wand immediately clutched in her hand, pointing at the direction the sound came from.

"Ron!, I didn't hear you come in, you scared me half to death!" said Hermione letting out a sigh of relief followed by an awkward laugh at her extreme reaction.

"Your crying." Said Ron quietly, his voice heavy with concern.

Hermione touched her cheeks feeling the hot fresh tears, she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand laughing uncomfortably "See, I spilled hot tea on me and it really hurt, I'm so clumsy!"

Hermione turned around Quickly and started walking to the kitchen with the tea cup in hand. She muttered a few spells and in a matter of seconds her jeans and blue t-shirt were clean with no burning sensation.

"So, what brings you here Ron?" said Hermione knowing Ron was right behind her, but not feeling quite ready to face him just yet she stayed facing the window overlooking the field of her Victorian house. She picked a beautiful classical Victorian looking house in the country side with spacious lands for her privacy. There was even a small pond near by. It seemed perfect, secluded and Skyler loved it, so that was all she needed to purchase it " Is everything alright?"

There was a heavy pause that hung in the air for a while before Ron answered her.

"He's dead"

XXX

Jake potter was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on his favorite armchair next to the fireplace with his best mates, staring discreetly and occasionally at Skyler Granger at the opposite end of the room, standing with his cousin Georgette Weasley.

Hermione Granger was a name he'd heard so many times in his home growing up. Sometimes with full on hatred and anger from his mother and at times with nothing but regret and remorse. His father, however, always with wretchedness and misery. Going back to the old issues of the _daily prophet_, when no one would answer his questions, he managed to find out a lot of things that he either categorized as false or true. In his own experience with the paper, even an esteemed paper like the _daily prophet_ they always found a way to add more to the truth or tweak it a little, maintaining the credibility title along the way.

_Best friends. _

They were best friends along with his uncle Ron.

_Inseparable._

Almost always in pictures together, having a laugh or looking serious.

He could see it in the pictures, all three of them shared a bond strong enough to come across to the readers through mere pages. His curiosity was vast. He was just too curious about why things ended up the way they did- his uncle Ron still best friend of both, while both no longer friends. It seemed unfathomable how two close friends ended up like complete strangers who didn't even interact with each other through the years.

What _happened?_

Jake always found it suspicious when he was little and his parents would shut up whenever he'd walk into the room. But as he grew older and smarter, he learned to stand by the door for a few seconds before he walked in, which wasn't useful seeing as both his parents being the incredible Aurors that they were realized his presence. However, he had discovered that all those conversations were about her, Hermione Granger.

Her occurrence in the English papers of the magical world was not as constant as it had been, but the French papers were more than enough to intrigue him further. It seemed that she left to have her baby and work in France as an Auror, something that she would not have been able to do here in England because of his father, who started out as an Auror but is now head of the department of magical law enforcement and has his own training center called Dumbledore army- which is independent from the ministry for all those who want to better themselves in the defensive art of magic.

They would have had to run into each other all the time had she decided to work in the ministry of magic, so Jake came to the conclusion that her decision had something to do with his father. Hermione Granger was connected to his life in so many ways, via so many people but was not a part of it and his parents feelings towards her confused him even more. But he could feel it ever since he was a little boy, the one thing that was always in the air when she was brought up was _regret. _

Jake was looking at Skyler again without realizing it and it finally registered that blue eyes were looking back at him. Jake swore inwardly for getting caught while lost in thought and smirked at her indifferently. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and was answered with a shrug on his part. He then turned his focus back to the conversation with his mates.

"Yeah, I don't think Williams is French though" said David Labret one of Jake Potter's closest friends "Didn't her family move to France after the war?"

"Don't know, I'm not interested in her as much I am interested in Scott, his father is a _legend!" _Said Andrea Samuels who was a Quidditch fanatic.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" said Jonathan Weasley looking at his cousin and Skyler Granger on the other side of the room.

"Probably fashion, make up and who was on the cover of more magazines last month" said Jena Weasley uninterestedly flipping through her _Quidditch now _magazine "Air heads like them, what'd you expect, right Jake."

"Err Jena _we _wear make up and like to dress up nice, and isn't Georgette your cousin?"

"Oh, yeah, we're not close, and we do but we're not shallow like they are, it's _so_ obvious!" she said indifferently looking their way with a hint of dislike which was slowly replaced with a mischievous look "Cant wait to start testing out dad's new products, right Jo!"

"So I see you've decided the targets of this year Jena, poor Georgette.." said Jonathan chucking his eyes twinkling with mischief "We should really give her a break…but this _is_ our last year!"

"She _is_ my cousin as well, and I wont let you torture the poor girl_ again!_" said Jake rolling his eyes at his cousins wicked intentions "You evil twins!"

Jonathan and Jena patted their eyelashes innocently at the rest of the group and said in mock hurt unanimously before bursting out laughing joining the entire group "Cant you see the halos Jake how could you!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room where both Georgette and Skyler were sitting on a sofa catching up.

"I still cant _believe _how amazing that day was, playing against Chris Scott totally _unreal!_" raved Georgette her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Skyler laughed in irony "You know that is _Exactly _what Evan said about playing with your dad, uncle Ron!"

"Yeah I don't think so, my dad is an embarrassment to all human kind!" said Georgette rolling her eyes in typical teenager hate for butting parents "Remember Sam, well Sam no more thanks to him!"

Skyler burst out laughing uncontrollably, she couldn't stop herself, the way her friend said it was soo _funny_. Georgette had the worst dates with boys thanks to her dad, he always found a way to ruin everything, whether it was eating in the same place by complete 'coincidence' or just happening to be where they were at the same time, disguised of course to not attract attention for being the world famous Quidditch player. That disguise did not fool Georgette one bit, she could _smell _her fathers presence from miles.

Georgette joined Skyler, attracting more attention to their corner, students looked at them curiously wondering what was the reason behind their laughter. Skyler caught Jake Potter looking at her again, this time along with the rest of the students with an amused look on his face. Skyler wiped the tears of the flashbacks of Georgette's stories and calmed down.

"I just remembered all those times you wrote to me about him, it was and still is hilarious!" said Skyler giggling , not believing her friend's bad luck with her dad.

"I'm glad my life's most embarrassing moments are there to entertain you!" said Georgette in mock anger.

"Come on, you get amused by them as much as I do, but your dad should seriously give you a break!" said Skyler giving her friend an apologetic smile.

"I know right, I'm a fifth year not a kid anymore." Said Georgette rolling her eyes in annoyance at her father "So, my dad does not get called cool in front of me, even if the rest of the world is in love with him!"

"Fine by me I shall warn my friends, though they might not agree with you.." said Skyler grinning but then asked upon remembering Jake potter's glance "What's the deal with Jake Potter and his friends?"

"Them, well they are idiots that's what they are!" said Georgette angrily "Not Jake, he's nice to me, I am his cousin after all, but the diabolical twins are monsters!"

"See the red haired boy with green eyes and freckles, about the same height as dad is Jonathan and the blonde bitch with brown eyes is his twin sister Jena, Jo isn't so bad until she starts picking on me" said Georgette, her cheeks flushing in anger "I haven't even done anything to her _and_ I'm her cousin for crying out loud, uncle George has evil children!"

Skyler looked shocked and glanced briefly at the un-identical twins who were also Georgettes cousins and offered her friend a sympathetic smile "My guess is that she is just jealous, you _are_ one of the most famous faces around" she said looking all fake glamorous trying to cheer her friend up, then she added more sincerely "Besides she doesn't _know_ you and that's her loss really."

Georgette smiled brightly and gratefully at her friend, her spirits high again and continued to the last two members of the group "David is the blonde guy on jakes right, the one with the dimples and Andrea is the petite one with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, I don't know much about her except she's really into Quidditch and is on the Quidditch team"

"Are you?" asked Skyler curiously.

"No.." said Georgette nervously "Jena freaks me out so I haven't tried for the team."

"Is she on the team?" asked Skyler her brows frowned.

"Yeah.." answered Georgette letting out a long sigh with her shoulders slumped.

"Come try out's day, we will both be there and give it our best shot okay!" said Skyler in authority and confidence she held Georgettes hands and added seriously" No but's or anything, don't let her dictate how you want to live your life here just because she's petty and jealous!"

"Bu-" started Georgette but was interrupted by Skyler's hand over her mouth.

"Zip it! now let's go check out my Dorm!" said Skyler Grabbing Georgettes hand and heading towards the stairs leading to the girls Dormitory.

Emerald eyes Followed them _curiously _until they were out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, review!

I will be working on the second chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's characters, anything different and new is mine.

I have to say, I am HIGHLY disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter, considering all the hits the story got not to forget the alerts and favorites.

So, I would REALLY appreciate people reviewing, it will really make me happy and it's so easy, all you have to do is just click a button and tell me what you think! Imagine that!

I'd be nice to see reviews for all the time and effort I'm putting into this story, so please review.

Chapter two: Discoveries.

"DEVON!" snapped a very agitated Evan for the forth time to get his friend's attention. Devon jumped in surprise and glared at Evan "What!"

"I'm going to burn all books in existence!" Huffed Evan "I was calling you for ages!"

"First of all it's not a book, it's a magazine," said Devon letting out a long sigh while rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity and then added with a cheeky grin "Second of all I heard you all those times, but ignoring you is fun!"

"I knew it!" said Evan in mock shock-his hand covering his mouth, eyes wide "The true Slytherin emerges at last!"

"At least I'm more Slytherin than you are." Said Devon with a smirk flipping to the next page on the magazine.

"You …" said Evan in what he supposed was a voice dripping with sadness and concern "I may not be able to save you, but let's hope the Gryffindor does!"

"I'm past saving, I'll soon start making fun of your hair." Said Devon with a bored tone flipping to a new page.

"The Gryffindor is here you know!" said Skyler indignantly while buttering her toast.

"Oh great Gryffindor, save the Slytherin.. " said Evan before adding with a loud whisper "I think she's lost her sense of humor!"

Devon smacked Evans shoulder with her magazine before she joined her friends in their fit of laughter.

"Well, let's quiet down a bit people are starting to stare and I think that having you both at the Gryffindor table is a big deal as it is!" said Skyler quieting down and taking a bite out of her toast.

"It's entertaining seeing the shocked faces, you'd think after 19 years everybody would be chill with us Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hanging out." said Evan shaking his head dramatically "The blasphemy!"

"You have only been a Slytherin one day." Said Devon before adding animatedly "Hear hear, The man speaks the truth I hold no grudge against you Gryffindor why must you hate me so!"

"You guys, I think we've already burned out the Slytherin/Gryffindor jokes for today, now can I just eat my breakfast peacefully you evil serpents." Said Skyler innocently "Oops, didn't mean that."

"Ok, fine, what do we have first on our schedules?" said Devon looking through her book bag to get her timetable.

"Potions with Gryffindor." Said Evan with his mouth full of food.

"Joy!" said Devon with a smirk towards Skyler, who stuck out her tongue .

"The place is getting busier, how about we leave?" said Evan pointing his head towards a group of Gryffindor sixth years sitting extremely close, trying to subtly lean in to hear their conversation. Evan grinned at the nonstop giggles sparing a wink towards the group of girls on his way out with Devon and Skyler- who laughed at the exchange.

"Trying to look cool eh?" said Devon with an air of indifference, her eyes twinkling with silent laugher and mischief "Dear little Evan, Sky and I will never get used to girls throwing themselves at you, are they blind!"

"You're just jealous I'm better looking." Said Evan running his hand through his hair before giving her a smoldering look, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"In your dreams." Said Devon slowly and sweetly- too sweetly.

"Okay enough, now was it right or left from this corridor, ah right!" said Skyler completely uninterested in her friends banter looking instead at the corridors and the turns to determine the right way to potions class which was in the dungeons "I'm glad mum took us around the castle in the summer, else we'd be completely clueless, right?"

"Well, look at that perfect picture of Inter-house unity" said someone snickering from behind. Skyler turned around to see the blonde witch looking condescendingly at her and her friends. She smiled sweetly at Jena Weasley and said "Jealous?"

Jena let out an amused laugh "Very, is that the best you can do?

Skyler spared a quick glance to see her accompanists and saw Jake Potter standing on Jena's right idly, hair disheveled and hands in his pockets, watching the exchange with a little smile. Jonathon stood on her left preoccupied in what seemed to be a staring contest with Evan.

"Well, considering your intellect …." Said Skyler shrugging her shoulders indifferently causing Jena to narrow her eyes in spite. Jena put on a sweet smile and walked past Skyler -a bit red in the face. Jake Potter Followed glancing at Skyler with a smirk, Jonathan breaked his – I will break you down with my stare- challenge and walked away with his sister and cousin.

"Friendly aren't they." said Evan sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at Jonathan's back .

"What just happened, not just between you and her sky, but between you and him." asked Devon looking at Evan perplexedly.

"Well, it's a guy thing, we don't like each other.." said Evan nonchalantly.

"Yeah, guy thing.." said Devon giving Skyler a ' what a loon' look "Say, who is that girl?"

"Weasley, Jena Weasley- the enemy!" said Skyler laughing "What a loser, she might have been able to pick on Georgette, but if she's considering steering my way she's just stupid."

"And they say WE'RE the evil bad ones." Said Evan mockingly referring to Devon and himself.

"Well, Hogwarts a history sure needs a rewrite." Said Devon checking the time on her watch "Let's go, else we'll be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he?" Asked Hermione softly looking out the window into the distance. Her mind drifting to the darkest memories she kept hidden at the realms she dared not enter in her own mind.

_She walked out of the fireplace dusting herself off. She took a deep breath and numbed her emotions. What she was about to do was going to tear her to shreds, but right now wasn't the time to worry about that. She would have forever to drown in self hatred and pain. _

_She was immediately greeted with a warm embrace. She relaxed into Draco's embrace breathing in his scent deeply for the last time. This would be her last embrace with him. She felt small and safe in his arms, she wished she could stay there forever, but fate was cruel and what she was about to do was crueler. _

_He pulled back and cupped her face "I've missed you." He said giving her a heart splitting smile before leaning in to capture her lips. She felt his warm lips on hers as his hands moved to her waist. She met his lips for only a few seconds in weakness before pushing him away and walking to the center of one of the many massive living rooms in the Malfoy manor. _

_A look of confusion graced Draco Malfoy's features as he stared at her back in silence. Something was wrong._

_"Are you okay?" He asked walking up to where she was standing with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly on the cheek. _

_She would never have those arms around her like that again. She disentangled herself from his embrace once again. _

_"No." she whispered, her tears already making their way across her cheeks. Draco moved to get closer to where she was with concern evident all over his face. _

_"You can tell me anything Hermione, you know I love you." He said worriedly. _

_"Don't say anything, just listen because you might just stop loving me." Said Hermione moving to stand further near the fireplace with a bit of distance between them. She had to do it, there was no backing down now. _

_"I'm pregnant and it's not yours." Said Hermione harshly looking him in the eyes -her tears flowing freely. She felt sick to her stomach but she had to go on "Draco, it happened when I went to France to meet with their minister of magic, there was a ball and I was drunk…"_

_"You expect me to believe that?" Said Draco, his fists clenching, he could feel his nails digging into his palms. His ears must have deceived him, he must have heard her wrong, this was not happening. Hermione would never cheat on him. She could not be pregnant with someone else's child. It was the most ridiculous idea ever._

_This was Hermione Granger._

_Impossible. _

_"I had to come clean Draco, if I hadn't taken the test to determine the father of the baby I wouldn't have told you- it was a mistake." Said Hermione hanging her head down in shame. Her shoulders were shaking violently. _

_"You're lying, you would never betray me, it's not in you." Said Draco moving to stand in front of her. _

_"But I was scared everything was going so fast…I got scared." Said Hermione with her head still hanging down "But, I do love you Draco, I never meant for this to happen." _

_Draco grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look him in the eyes. He couldn't believe her. He wouldn't. She was lying, this couldn't be happening. _

_"You're lying." He said through gritted teeth. His anger level was reaching boiling points. _

_Tell me you're lying._

_Tell me you're lying. _

_Tell me you're lying. _

_"I'm not, do you want to see the proof, because as disgusting as it is I can pull out the memory!" shrieked Hermione moving away from him "WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU, DON'T YOU THINK THE GUILT IS KILLING ME!" _

_"This isn't like you, this can't be happening.." said Draco looking at his hysterical girlfriend. The love of his life. _

_Who just ripped his heart out. _

_"I'm SO sorry Draco." Said Hermione falling to the ground. Draco was looking at her in disbelief. She saw tears slowly falling leaving their tracks on his pale cheeks. _

_The pain was too much for him. He wanted to shake her and force her to tell him she way lying. He loved her and now she was ripping him to shreds with what she was saying. _

_Draco let out an agonized scream before taking all his anger and directing it to the wall. He punched it with all the power he could muster, feeling numb to the pain at first before clutching his hand when the physical pain hit him. _

_Hermione gasped "Oh my god, Draco!" she said approaching him- she definitely heard something crack. _

_"Stay there." Said Draco softly but dangerously. _

_"How could you do this to me. I gave you my heart." He said looking at her with menacing eyes "I wanted to be with you forever, I wanted you as my wife."_

_Hermione felt as if she'd been hit with an avada curse, except she was still alive. She wished to be hit with an avada curse just to stop the pain. Just to stop the hate in his eyes. Just to stop his pain. She chocked up and tried to stop her hot flowing tears. _

_"I'm so sorry." She said weakly. She had to leave. She had to get out of there. She had to- before her weakness took hold of her. _

_You're doing this for him. You are saving his life. You are doing this for him. _

_Be strong. _

_"Leave." He said turning to give her his back "I never want to see you again." _

_She didn't need telling twice. She took a deep breathe before entering the fireplace. _

_As soon as she left Draco crumbled to the floor with a bleeding hand that didn't equal a fraction of the pain he was feeling inside. Death would hurt less._

After all these years Hermione still felt like crying at the memory. She broke his heart in the worst way possible.

Ron moved to where she stood and took her in his arms "You're crying and this time you don't have hot tea to blame it on."

Hermione chuckled in his arms wiping her tears away "It still gets to me." She whispered torturously.

"It's all in the past now." Said Ron stroking her hair "What do you plan for the future though?"

"Nothing." Said Hermione pulling back to walk to her living room.

"But-" Ron started in protest.

"Let it remain in the past. Nothing will change. It's been too long." Said Hermione sighing in frustration. They have had the same conversation over and over again "My facility for charms and potions research will be opening soon, so I will be very busy in the coming days. It's good to be back."

"How's that going by the way?" said Ron accepting her attempt to change the subject.

"It's tough as hell, but it's going to be worth it because of all the information I have accumula-" started Hermione but was interrupted with a chuckle from Ron.

"Bookworm." Said Ron smirking at her.

"Oh shut up." Said Hermione giggling. She was a bookworm and she was proud of it.

"Guess what?" said Ron in excitement, practically jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Sam no more!" said Rom happily "I finally intimidated the bloke to bugger off!"

"Ron, Georgette will murder you if you keep doing this to her!" said Hermione trying to stifle a giggle "You are horrible."

"Well who told her to grow up and start dating, she's still my little girl," said Ron skulking "Besides I know what those boys want, with those raging hormones of theirs!"

"You were one of them," she said gasping and playfully hitting him on the arm "You still are actually!"

He grinned at her, chuckling himself "Well, we'll have to wait and see who's next!"

"You enjoy this don't you?!" said Hermione shaking her head at the father her best friend came to be.

"You have no idea." Said Ron with a wolfish grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guy's go on, I'll be right there, it's just down the hall to the left right?" Asked Devon in confirmation. Skyler nodded and walked away with Evan as she entered the Lavatory. Devon looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed in gratitude. Hogwarts was everything she had ever dreamed of and it even exceeded her expectations.

Soon all the students would lose their aw and they would be treated normally. Soon everything would be normal again.

Soon.

She sighed once again. Glad beyond belief to be so far away from home with her friends.

She gathered her belongings and walked out the lavatory in a hurry- she might still be able to catch up with her friends.

She crashed into someone and lost her balance in the process. She was falling backwards when a strong set of arms held her back in place.

"Thank you," she said flushing in embarrassment before looking up into silver eyes. Those eyes held hers for a while before looking away in indifference.

He looked like he played Quidditch. He had the broad shoulders and built body. She felt it's hardness when she crashed into him. He was also wearing Slytherin robes. The blonde Slytherin walked away with two of his friends, not sparing another glance her way.

She couldn't forget the intensity in those silver eyes.

Devon hurried herself to the Dungeons. Going down the hall and turning right. The same direction the guy she crashed into was heading.

_So, he's a seventh year as well. _

She passed him and his friends without sparing them a glance and walked past the classroom's doors to see her friends seated at the back of the class, she chuckled before joining them.

"Back of the class, why am I not surprised?"

"It's the best place to pay attention and be 100% focused!" said Evan brightly.

"How can I argue when you put it that way!" said Devon rolling her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I wanted to sit at the front, but Evan practically dragged me here.." said Sky huffing and throwing a glare in Evan's direction.

"Bookworm" said both Evan and Devon at the same time- they high fived each other with massive grins.

"Oh shut up!" said Skyler rolling her eyes with a small giggle.

Out of the corner of her eye Devon saw the guy with the silver eyes pass her with his neck length blond hair swaying slightly. Those silver eyes brought back a sense of nostalgia.

Devon turned her heard to look at her friends. Skyler's eyes were pinned to something. She followed her gaze and noticed that they were pinned to someone.

The silver eyed blonde.

"That's him, Nikolai Malfoy." Whispered Skyler with an expressionless face "My brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.

This fanfiction is a work of fiction. The names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the writer's imagination or have been used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, actual events, locale or organizations is entirely coincidental.

That make's it official that I do not plagiarize!

Thank you for the reviews you guys, I emailed you thanking you personally!

I enjoy writing this, so it's sad that I'm not getting a lot of reviews but it's also alright because at least four people are interested and that makes me happy!.

I'm sorry for the little mistakes here and there, I will try to go over this one a million times- ok maybe a little less!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter three: dialogue with the devil.

Ginny Weasley was having a bad day.

She had them quite frequently as of late. Specifically since the return of Hermione Granger. It was putting a strain on her relationship with her husband Harry Potter who also happened to have a lot of those bad days it seemed.

To deal with it she did the only thing that always calmed her. She went to the kitchen to cook. It didn't matter what she made, she just needed sometime in the kitchen focused on the task at hand and nothing else.

It didn't work, her thoughts went back to a monumental moment in her life. A moment that lead her to make a decision she regrets everyday.

_Ginny Weasley apparated into a small house not far off from where the borrow was located. It was her's and Harry's. Their own little world. _

_She heard someone- Harry- talking in low octaves, which meant there had to be someone there. She walked to the living room to see a sight that frightened her to death and made all the little voices in her head go wild._

_She still regrets listening to those voices._

_Harry had Hermione in his arms, rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair "Shh everything will be alright again 'Mione, It's okay honey.." _

_Hermione Granger was in Harry Potter's arms sobbing lightly. Ginny did not arrive in time to witness the breakdown of one of her boyfriends legendary friends and war hero. _

_Ginny just saw Hermione Granger as a threat she'd gotten sick off. As a rival she sometimes felt like she would never be able to defeat. As someone who's constant presence has become a hindrance to her and her irrational fears. _

_She let her anger take hold of her. No more, no more- no more. _

_"What's going on here." She said dangerously "Why's she in your arms, I'm sick of this!" _

_"Always having to share you with your best friend, always having to be trusting when she's alone with you while I'm secretly eating my heart out." Shrieked Ginny not being rational at all. She had had enough of her patience, she just wanted peace of mind. _

_"Ginny, listen this is not what you-" Harry started letting go of Hermione to stand up and approach his girlfriend._

_"No, Harry, ENOUGH- I'm sick of this and even though I might look like the evil bitch now, I cant take this." Said Ginny her eyes tearing up "You have to choose, I would never dream of making you do such a thing, but I cant live like this anymore!" _

_Harry looked at Ginny disbelievingly. She wasn't being serious making him choose between her and his best friend. Hermione hadn't done anything, she was completely innocent in all of this and Ginny's irrational fears had no right to drive her to give him such an ultimatum._

_"Sweetheart, just take sometime to cool off, there is no need for you to get this worked up, Hermione was just upset and needed a friend" said Harry calmly approaching Ginny slowly and surely "I'm her best friend."_

_"Well, so is Ron, why does she have to come to YOU!" said Ginny looking vehemently at Hermione who was standing up now watching the situation unfold in silence. Thought her eyes spoke volumes at the injustice and the absurdity of it all. That, along with bottomless pain. Was she going to lose another loved one today?_

_Hermione knew already. The best friend could never win against the girlfriend. Especially when her friendship with Harry didn't even wander into the possibility of romance. She never expected the classic cliché story to happen to her. Between her and Ginny. They were never close but never distant. She cared for Ginny but sadly understood where she was coming from. She didn't have it in her to get mad or angry. She just wanted the pain to stop. She didn't want Ginny to feel the pain she was feeling now. She didn't want Harry to have to choose her. _

_She would regret this decision for the rest of her life._

_Losing her friend without a fight._

_"Listen Ginny, Hermione just lo-" Harry started saying angrily. He would not be put in such a compromising position. His best friend didn't deserve this now of all times. When her heart was still in pieces. Ginny didn't know about Hermione and Draco but that didn't matter now, Hermione would understand what he was doing was to save both his relationships._

_"Harry-no." said Hermione Interrupting him sternly. She didn't want Ginny to know. She didn't want anyone else knowing. She wished she could forget herself..._

_"But, Hermione.." said harry looking desperately at her. Wanting to fix both ends._

_Hermione smiled sadly as silent tears started making their way across her cheeks while she walked slowly to where harry stood. She gave him a hug whispering "I'll make this easy for you." _

_She let go of Harry not sparing a look at Ginny and walked towards the fireplace._

_"Goodbye Harry."_

Ginny would never know who Harry would have chosen. She wasn't interested. Hermione left on her own accord, but she knew she was the reason.

She wished for time to rewind, she wished to have been a little more mature and a little less paranoid. Harry accepted it after sometime and even though he hadn't directly chosen her, he all but said it out loud by staying with her.

He loved her after all.

Was it too late to fix things?

It's been too long.

How does Hermione feel about them-about her- after all this time?

Everything just went unsaid. All questions unanswered. Even though they only had to be asked to receive an answer.

Ginny sighed in frustration and decided that cleaning would definitely be enough to distract her from her own thoughts.

That didn't work either.

XXX

Skyler Granger walked down Hogwarts corridors alone unaccompanied by her friends. She was walking to her next class with another house. It was Charms. Her mind drifted back to Potions and Nikolai Malfoy.

Her brother.

_Brother._

As a little girl Skyler always wished for a brother to play with. She even asked her mother for a brother as a birthday present once. Her mother burst out crying while clutching her tightly in her arms. Skyler thought if it had upset her mother that much to ask for a brother she would refrain from doing it ever again.

She was only six and never understood why it upset her mother so much until she was 15.

When she had finally found out who her father was.

She also found out she had a brother.

If Skyler Granger set her mind to do something, she would do it. She'd decided to give her mother time until her 15th birthday to tell her herself who her father was. She'd always wondered and even asked repeatedly and on several occasions who her father was. Her mother would just fall silent and stare out into nothing. Sometimes she would give her a sad smile and say 'It doesn't matter how you got here, it doesn't matter..'.

Skyler was always patient with her mother. She knew there was a wound not quite completely healed in her heart. She knew her mother had deep dark secrets. When she became old enough to understand the mayhem that their life was outside of the walls of their home it piqued her curiosity to who her mother was in the eyes of others. And so began a journey of discovery.

So many things her mother was. So many things her mother still remains.

Her mother was as much a mystery to her as she was to the rest of the world. And whenever she would ask her or uncle Ron questions she would be met with silence or vague answers.

Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter.

Two names she dared not confront her mother about. She never seemed to want to talk about anything related to the Potter's. She never ever in all of Skyler's existence mentioned Draco Malfoy.

When Skyler turned 15 she decided that whatever it took she would do. Even if it meant invading her mother's privacy. She had a right herself to know. She couldn't just wonder anymore. She _needed_ to know.

Whenever her mother was gone she would search through her boxes for clues for letters for anything that might be of use. The search lasted for days. Frustration got the best of her. Her friends Devon and Evan, who were with her step by step through out the whole process, helped her- understanding her feelings.

One day they found a little book, right at the bottom of a box that contained letters that were written in a very cryptic way. At the end of every letter were the initials 'D.M'

The book was charmed so opening it was near impossible.

For the average person, not Skyler Granger.

To say she was shocked at who the pictures were of would be an understatement.

She was half Malfoy?!

Her mother looked so happy and young in the pictures of her in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy.

She looked in love.

That led Skyler on a futile search for answers. She never could ask the questions though. Why did they split up. Scratch that, why does it seem like he was never a part of her life, why didn't anyone know about the relationship?

She went back to every single newspaper issue, every magazine, all documents available to learn more about her mother's past.

Nothing was ever mentioned about her love life. Even though stories of Harry Potter and her flashed frequently in the papers until it was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Then the news centered around the 'possible' love triangle.

She would never know what really happened because her mother would never talk. And if she dared to ask uncle Ron she doubted he would answer either. They might even get suspicious.

Forget that- they will just sniff her out in a second and know what's been going on and- what then?

They would never talk.

Skyler and her friends formulated all sorts of theories about that. The newspapers seemed more false than true in their conclusions to them, but there was always the slight chance of accuracy.

She decided to put her search for the truth on hold and learn more about her father and apparently her brother.

She had a brother.

She got her wish after all.

She never dreamed of seeing him right before her eyes. No longer in pictures.

Devon met with him before she ever knew he was her brother in one of the many Balls her family held. What a small ironic world.

He took after her dad she noticed.

Skyler Granger knew she couldn't just sit and do nothing. It was a difficult situation she was in- it was a complicated situation she was in. She knew far too much for someone who was supposed to know nothing. How long could she sit without taking action?

It wasn't just her life she would ruin, there were so many people involved and so much history.

Bloodied history.

There was a reason for all the secrets and before she did anything she needed those secrets unraveled.

Maybe she could get to know her brother.

Maybe…

XXXXX

"She looks so lost in thought." Said David looking at Skyler who was indeed lost in thought near the entrance of the class. They were in charms class waiting for it to start.

"Thinking about her lip gloss I'm sure." Said Jena sparing a look of contempt Skyler's way "I will test one of our newly developed _'humiliation'_ spells on her, this ought to be fun."

She had a wicked look in her eyes while subtly pointing her wand at Skyler who was looking for a seat.

'_Sprendira' _

Skyler felt a tingling sensation as a spell hit her, she immediately looked around the class and met Jena's gleaming eyes. Before she could react she felt her mind slowly cloud. Someone then passed her and she felt her self yank the person by his arm and twirl him around to crash her lips on his.

She felt a jolt of electricity run through her body at the contact. She completely lost herself in the kiss until she felt she was back in control. She disengaged and looked up with swollen lips into Emerald eyes.

Skyler Granger wanted to die. Her face flushed red, her cheeks beyond rosy. She backed away from Jake Potter who brought his hands to his full lips before smirking at her.

"Well, ehem, now that you are done miss Granger, shall we start?" Said her Charms professor – a damn ghost. She turned around in shock to a classroom full of dropped jaws and widened eyes.

"Ehem, you might be new here Miss Granger, but we do not tolerate these kinds of displays in classrooms, just so you know, let this be a warning. Now take a seat- you too Mister Potter." Continued the Charms professor.

Skyler took the closest seat without looking up. She was humiliated. Jena would pay for this. Jena would damn well pay for this.

She looked up in time to see Jake Potter join his friends who didn't know whether to laugh or drop their jaws in shock. His face had a mischievous grin on as he ran his hand through his hair..

She got out her books and ignored the looks she got for the rest of the class. She could still feel tingles all over.

And they weren't the after effects of the spell.

She charmed a piece of paper and it flew subtly into a startled Jena's lap.

_'War.' _

Jena looked back to where Skyler Granger was still red in the face and met her enraged eyes. For a slight moment Jena felt nervousness take hold of her. There was a slight chance she might have underestimated her new target.

That didn't matter though.

The charmed piece of paper flew to where Skyler Granger was sitting and just before it rested on her lap with no reply it started shredding.

_So be it. _

For now Skyler Granger would not think about the kiss. For now Skyler Granger needed to think of pay back. For now she would forget about the butterflies at the pit of her stomach.

XXXXX

Jake Potter was heading to charms and he was running late.

Again.

It wasn't his fault the class bored him to no end. His friends would already be there and the charm's teacher would give him the same 'don't be late Mister Potter' speech he does every year.

He ran his hand through his hair disheveling it unconsciously. That drove the girls crazy and a group of near by girls started giggling as he passed. He spared them a glance and a wink before entering class.

What he never expected was to be yanked and kissed before he even reached his seat. What he never dreamed of was to be kissed by Skyler Granger in such a steamy and public way. It seemed rather odd but who was he to complain. Especially when he could still feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

He felt the jolt of electricity run through him at the contact and he knew she had felt it too.

Her soft swollen lips and rosy cheeks stayed imprinted in his memory till the end of class. That was when he found out about Jena's spell which caused the person hit to literally make out with the first person within their vision. He was a tad disappointed, but it did explain the oddness of it.

Lucky him though. It would be fun tormenting her later.

"Jake, I don't see you complaining much." Said Jena narrowing her eyes at his reaction.

"The guy was just kissed by a hot girl, I see absolutely no reason to complain whatsoever. I'm actually wishing I came late!" said David chuckling while patting his friend on the back.

"It was meant to humiliate her not have the opposite effect. I didn't want _this _to happen!" said Jena looking around with a frustrated sigh.

Apparently the little 'Incident' was the talk of Hogwarts and School wasn't even out yet. Every one was talking about Jake Potter and Skyler Granger's kiss. It was a hot full on get your own room kind of kiss and some say they even saw some hand action. That wasn't the end of it, apparently they've been together since summer. No wonder Jake Potter didn't seem to have a girl on his arms.

And so everyone had their own version of the story.

Jena never wanted this to happen in all honesty. She just wanted to embarrass Skyler Granger.

"Let them talk." Said Jake rolling his eyes "Doesn't matter."

He was used to the gossip, he was used to a lot of things and it didn't bother him what the students said as long as they didn't cross the line.

Everyone was heading to the great hall for lunch. It was there that Jake Potter's group was stopped by a very raging Georgette Weasley who went straight for Jena- slapping her and leaving a red imprint of her hand on her check before getting her wand out.

"Jena you're a bitch, you always pull stunts like that on me but I ignore you, Sky did nothing she didn't deserve one of your '_humiliation' _ spells" said Georgette to her cousin in a slightly high pitched voice raising her chin defiantly "That's it, you reap what you sew, I'm fighting back."

With one last glare at her cousin Georgette walked away with her friends who all wore the same shocked face Jena had on.

She was in shock. Little Georgette was always easy to pick on. Never fought back and never told on her.

That little Georgette just slapped her in the middle of the corridor leading to the great hall. Her hand went up to her stung cheek in astonishment.

"Did that just happen?" asked Jena looking unbelievingly around.

Jake burst out laughing his deep voice resounding around the corridor. Jo tried to stifle his laugh in respect to his sister along with David. Andrea was immediately by Jena's side asking if she was alright.

Jena herself started laughing "Little Georgette finally grew a backbone, what do you know!"

"Does this mean you're letting her off the hook?" asked Jo with confusion written all over his face at his sister's unusual reaction.

"Hell no, no harm admiring her guts though." Said Jena laughing at the mere concept of letting her cousin go unpunished "I'll just need time." She added wickedly before flipping her hair like nothing had happened.

She started walking to the Great hall with her friends with a malicious smile gracing her features.

XXXXX

End of chapter.

Okay so chapter three is up…. Hint hint …. Review damn it! …

Please?

Hahahahha!

Just review it will be GREATLY appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you review.

I was VERY discouraged because of the lack of reviews…. I mean for the readers who also write, it should be very obvious how much reviews matter and how encouraging they are.

I enjoy writing, but I also enjoy feedback.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: I remember you.

Skyler Granger was _humiliated._ She had to hand it to Jena Weasley though. Her spell was a work of art, not many can reach that level of magical performance. Too bad she decided to waste it on pranks. Pranks that she will pay for dearly if Skyler had her way. The only thing that was standing in her way to ultimate revenge was her _conscience. _

That didn't last for long though. Soon her thirst for justice won and she decided to plan with her friends the ultimate pay back to prove her power as well as her standing.

She'd skipped lunch and waited till the school day was out to find her friends and fill them in on what was happening. They'd already heard snippets here and there from other people's conversations but found it hardly believable. They were used to worse gossip. They weren't prepared for the shock of actually learning it was true. They didn't all have the same classes with the same houses.

Evan burst out laughing- much to his friend's dismay. While Devon started giggling relentlessly after she got over her disbelief.

"Some friends you are, laughing at the victim." Said Skyler narrowing her eyes at her friends. She frowned rolling her eyes and waited for her so called 'Friends' to sober up from their laughing drunkenness.

She looked around the Slytherin dormitory from where she was sitting near the fireplace. The place was a bit chilly due to it's location down in the dungeons as well as dimly lit. She liked how quiet it was, students minding their own business even though having a Gryffindor can be considered as an insult to the house of Slytherin. No one seemed to mind, no one approached them. It was mostly due to the fact that she was invited by Slytherin's and she was somewhat of a celebrity. She snickered a little at the last mental comment and readjusted herself on the black sofa she was sitting on.

"That did _not _happen?" said Devon her eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room "You locked lips with _Potter _of all people, this is too good to be real!"

"Oh man talk about a Bludger hitting you out of the blue." Said Evan grinning in amusement. His eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Shouldn't you guys be _mad_ and _outraged_ and swear she will pay for _humiliating_ your friend?" asked Skyler huffily crossing her arms against her chest. She narrowed her eyes at her friends while her nostrils flared in anger.

"Are you mentally cursing us?" asked Evan raising an eyebrow before getting up from the armchair he was occupying to sit next to his huffed up friend on the sofa. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"We are cunning Slytherins now, don't worry we _are_ mad and outraged and we_ will _make her pay for humiliating you, now let's see that smile!" said Evan poking her cheek repeatedly. Skyler rolled her eyes.

"Evan stop it." She said in a bored tone not smiling and still sulking. "Last chance, smile for me.." Evan warned and Skyler's eyes widened in realization for what was to come and tried to scurry off the sofa but was too late and was attacked by Evan's hands in merciless tickling.

On the opposite sofa Devon sat voicing her thoughts out loud like what was happening was nothing short of normal "You know, Jena you said or Gina, anyway doesn't matter that Weasley will have to pay. How about we put a stinker spell on her so she stinks everywhere she goes!"

Evan stopped tickling Skyler who had stopped laughing and they both looked at Devon as if she was completely mental and out of her mind "Seriously Dev, that's the _best_ you can do?!" they both said at the same time.

"You are a disgrace to our house." Said Evan shaking his head in mock shame.

"Yes, I have to agree!" joined in Skyler with a smirk "No, that's too juvenile and first year to be honest, we need something massive and crazy."

"I was just sharing my thoughts no need to reduce me to tears.." mumbled Devon pouting her lips.

"Yeah, something insane.." said Evan lost in thought. Both him and Skyler paid no heed to their sulking friend who decided to pick up and book and leave the conspiring to them.

"How was the kiss like?" asked Devon out of the blue while flipping pages in the book she had in hand. Skyler snapped out of her thoughts and her face was painted pink against her will.

"Oh my god, someone liked the kiss." Said Devon in a singsong voice at her friend's reaction. She grinned at Evan who was looking at his friend in disbelief before smirking.

"Maybe we _should_ start believing those rumors Dev, turns out they really _do_ have some truth to them." Said Evan raising both his eyebrows suggestively at his friend.

"It was horrible, plain and slobbery!" said Skyler in a hurry while her face adopted a new shade of pink. She knew there was no way she could deceive her friends- the knew her too well.

"So _that_ good, passionate and fiery?" exclaimed Devon chucking the book away with a wicked grin.

"Someone liked it." Said Evan looking pointedly at Skyler who decided to change the subject because she dared not even think about the kiss or Potter.

"It's Potter though, that is just strange." Added Devon in an after thought her face growing serious.

"Oh damn, didn't think of it that way, maybe Sky can see if he knows anything?" said Evan turning his head to look at his friend who had a look of shock as realization suddenly hit her.

"Oh god, it's _Potter_." She whispered in shock.

"Yes, we're past that point sweetie." Said Evan as if he was speaking to a little child.

"I wont, oh god, this isn't happening- why do bad things always happen to me- oh crap!" Said Skyler both her hands went to cover up her face in shame. She didn't think of it from that angle . The son of her mother's ex-best friend. She, albeit under a spell, kissed him and the news went like wild fire around Hogwarts and everyone will soon start discussing both her and him as well as their families. It bothered her in all honesty but there wasn't much she could do to stop it. She didn't know how to treat Jake Potter. Georgette said he was nice and a good cousin to her, but he seemed to be a notorious playboy and had a bit of a heart breaker reputation- not that she cared. Would she be able to find out anything from him if she became friends with him- wait a second _-friends with him_. She just shared a forced kiss with the guy and she was thinking they could be friends! She closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples, this was all giving her a headache.

She would forget the kiss and everything would go back to normal, she didn't need Jake Potter in her life and she surely didn't need him to help unravel the mystery of the fallout between their parents.

As tempting as that was.

"You okay Sky?" asked Devon with concern written all over her face, she got up and went to sit next to her friend.

"I'm fine, let's just not think about Potter and think about Weasley." Said Skyler in somber tone "Let's speak French I don't want anyone to overhear us and understand."

"Alright." Said both of her friends in French and soon, all of them started brainstorming for the most humiliating thing to do to Jena Weasley.

XXX

Devon Williams was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts alone after walking her friend to her house. Evan was off to look for ingredients in his stuff that they could use in the potion they all decided to make to help avenge their friend. It was fun conspiring and planning payback as dreadful as that was. It was past hours she supposed seeing as the halls were empty. She checked her watch to see that it was a little after nine. They'd spent the whole day huddled up in a corner in their common room speaking French.

That wasn't suspicious at all.

She let out a soft laugh at what they might have looked like and carried on walking in silence. She started humming an old French lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little unconsciously and was soon singing it softly.

_L'était une p'tite poule grise  
Qui allait pondre dans l'Eglise  
Pondait un p'tit coco  
Pour l'enfant s'il dort bientôt _

_L'était une p'tite poule noire  
Qui allait pondre dans l'armoire  
Pondait un p'tit coco  
Pour l'enfant s'il dort bientôt_

_L'était une p'tite poule blanche  
Qui allait pondre dans la grange  
Pondait un p'tit coco  
Pour l'enfant s'il dort bientôt_

_L'était une p'tite poule rousse  
Qui allait pondre dans la mousse  
Pondait un p'tit coco  
Pour l'enfant s'il dort bientôt_

"Nice voice." Said someone in an passive tone from behind.

Devon turned around slowly her panicked blue eyes meeting a set of cold silver ones. Her eyes darted to the Headboy badge before locking eyes with him.

"Thanks." She said in an equally passive tone. Her heartbeats started escalating slowly. Nikolai Malfoy, brother of her best friend Skyler Granger was standing right in front of her. She didn't get why het heart started beating faster and willed it to slow down but her mental efforts were futile.

He looked at her and for a second surprise flashed in his eyes- but only for a second before it completely disappeared and his eyes held no warmth in them once again. He smirked taking a step towards her. "It's a French lullaby."

Devon held her place and didn't back up a step to the step he took towards her. She didn't know what mind game he was trying to play but she wasn't going to cower in his presence. She was intrigued by him and was curious about him because of the thick wall of ice he obviously surrounded himself by. His eyes were frozen silvery pools. Devon could almost feel the cold of their gaze on her skin.

"Really?" said Devon sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Nikolai Malfoy raised his eyebrows in amusement before letting out a hollow chuckle "I remember you."

Devon was taken aback by his statement and her eyes were a pool of confusion before realization found it's way through the fog. She didn't really think he would remember. They were young and were only introduced to each other once in a ball thrown by her family. That was about the only time they ever spoke to each other in one of her family's balls. She wasn't the only one with a good memory it seemed.

"So do I." said Devon with a leveled voice and a hint of a smile on her lips.

Nikolai held her eyes and there was something less icy about them in an instant before they woodened again. "Don't walk out after hours Williams." He said before he strolled past her and started walking towards the dungeons.

Devon looked at his figure in the distance and felt a sense of nostalgia envelop her but she shook it off and started walking towards her house before it hit her that their entire conversation was in French and she'd only just noticed it.

She didn't know what to make of their little encounter. His silver eyes were _so _cold and distant, yet he showed some interest in her when earlier that day he seemed like he couldn't care less about her. He walked as if he carried the burdens of the world on his shoulders.

What did it mean that he remembered her?

Just who was Nikolai Malfoy?

XXX

Their revenge would take time. But it would be sweet.

So it didn't matter to Skyler that everyone kept looking at her and Jena in class in anticipation for a sudden movement or some wand action as payback. Jena kept giving Skyler 'not so discreet' glances and Skyler would just meet those with a smirk. Might as well play with the prey, the hunt would take some time. Skyler had heard about what Georgette had done and was astounded by her friend's bravery and stayed up talking to her till very late in her dormitory when she'd gone back after plotting the demise of Jena Weasley. Ok so maybe not the demise.

She knew it took Georgette a lot of guts to do what she did and she admired that and now she needed to watch out for her friend incase her 'lovely' cousin decided to pull something on her.

Her second day in Hogwarts and she's already made an enemy. 'Mother would surely be proud' thought Skyler in sarcasm. She was sitting with Devon who looked completely lost in her own thoughts –she would have to ask her friend about that later. She searched the room for her other friend only to see him sitting next to a pretty red head at the very back of the classroom. He looked up and their eyes met, she grinned at him while he gave her a wink. 'what a goof.'

Jake Potter was sitting with his gang and he did not miss the war of looks that was ensuing in class. Looks here and looks there, eye contact here and there, yet he seemed to be the only one not able to catch the eyes of Skyler Granger. Could it be that she purposefully didn't want to meet his eyes?

Jake smirked at that and ruffled his hair, he would torment her later on when he finds her wandering the halls alone- and he definitely would. She'd been on his mind all yesterday. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that was a first for Jake Potter. He was usually sought out by girls and he never thought twice about them after leaving them. It was pure irony that the girl he wouldn't stop thinking about was the daughter of the woman his parents wouldn't stop arguing about.

And that brought another thought into his mind about possibly finding out something- anything in that regard. It would be a little strange teaming up with Hermione Granger's daughter to figure out what happened between their parents. He might reconsider the whole thing but for now he would focus on Skyler and her lips- just Skyler Granger.

She seemed very comfortable in her skin and always hung out with those two friends of hers or his cousin. It didn't look like she was affected much by the attention she received and genuinely looked happy. He wondered about her father himself, it was known in the magical world that he was unknown, did she know?

Why was he so interested in her all of the sudden, did her lips leave that much of an imprint on him? He felt this new curiosity awoken in him- he would pay his little cousin a visit, maybe buy her a butterbeer later on, she could answer some questions and help him with- he didn't even know what he needed helping with, he was just interested in Skyler Granger for now and that's all he knew.

Skyler Granger could feel _his _eyes on her. She could sense them daring her to look at him and get locked in his gaze. But she wouldn't even look in his direction. She didn't want to admit it but she felt chills run down her spine at the memory of the kiss and Jake Potter did not make the butterflies go away by his intense gaze. That didn't matter though, she did not care about Jake Potter and would not acknowledge his existence. Denial was easy and she would shower herself with it and hide behind it's power.

Devon was still lost in thought thinking about what had transpired the night before. Should she tell her best friend or should she not? Why wouldn't she, will it hurt her to know that she was getting to know the brother she'd always wanted. She wasn't even getting to know him the whole situation was just odd. She would tell her later on, she was her best friend after all and maybe this was fates way of linking them to Nikolai Malfoy. She was just confused and hated that her mind was on him when she never even bothered thinking about him as nothing more than the brother that suddenly appeared in her best friends life.

Devon realized she wasn't staring at the back of a blonde head while lost in thought anymore, she was staring into silver eyes. Nikolai Malfoy raised his eyebrows questioningly. When realization hit her she blinked and looked away- her cheeks slightly reddening. He smirked and his eyes had something close to mirth in them.

XXX

While walking down the halls of Hogwarts one could feel the excited chatter about something happening. One could feel the girls giggling and squealing in little groups- some even feigning fainting. It wasn't such an odd thing seeing as the school had some high profiled students attending it and many liked to talk- no, many _loved_ to talk and gossip. Skyler and Devon walked together with the same look of confusion plastered on their faces. They raised their eyebrows at the students-especially the females- odd chatter and excitement about their next class.

Defense against the dark arts.

"I hardly think that odd looking professor is someone to be _this _excited about Sky, I've heard three girls now going on about how _divine _class was today- I'm actually curious to see what they're on about." Said Devon rolling her eyes at some girls who were giggling while picking up their pace to get to their next class.

"Donald Eckhart might be more than we imagined, you never know." Said Skyler in a very skeptical tone sounding unconvinced herself "Where's Evan?"

"Walking with that poor redhead up ahead, wonder if she'll stick around long.." said Devon looking at the redhead's back in pity "Evan really needs to change his ways."

"Suppose so…" said Skyler sharing her friend's look of pity for the redhead "He's got a thing for redheads though."

They both giggled before the guilt hit them and rendered them mute "Poor girl.." they both said together in agreement before moving on to the bubbling excitement in the air. They crossed paths with Georgette Weasley who came up to them with a huge grin and a blatant dreamy expression.

"Just left DADA, was so _hot_" she said and her friends giggled near by as she started to fan her self in exaggeration.

"Seriously, Donald Eckhart…" Questioned Skyler looking at her friend as if she'd gone nuts. Devon just raised her eyebrows and had a 'have you gone insane' look on.

"Him, No!" Said Georgette her face twisting with disgust "Are you crazy, I'm talking about the new assistant, it's actually-"

"Oh shoot, we're SO late Sky, this isn't even funny, come on we need to hurry!" said Devon after having glanced at her watch- they had exactly three minutes to get to class and by the looks of it they weren't going to make it on time. She grabbed her friend's arm and started down the hall with Georgette shouting to enjoy the class after them from afar- Followed by her and her friend's giggles.

Skyler and Devon ran as fast as they could all the way to the defense against the dark arts class and made it just a minute late. Skyler first entered the class with a nervous smile followed by Devon who looked very calm exteriorly but was just as nervous interiorly.

"Ah, late I see, well don't be late again girls- go on now, take a seat." Said their professor who was dressed in purple robes and grey trouser and it looked like he was barefoot. Skyler looked at his feet and then looked at her friend to her right with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. She expected her friend to have the same reaction but was taken aback when she saw that her friend looked almost frozen to her spot with her eyes glued to the front of the class. She followed her friend's gaze and saw that on a chair, just a few feet on the right of the professors' desk, sat someone.

He had short dark brown hair that looked a little messy and looked around 20. he was indeed very attractive. Very good looking with his rugged looks. His full lips were curved into a smirk and his blank Amber eyes were unashamedly glued to Devon.

But she already knew all of that, she already knew what he looked like and she already knew who he was and she knew why he was looking at Devon that way.

Devon was clenching her fists so tightly, her knuckles were turning white Skyler noticed. That was the only external indicative of her internal turmoil.

"Aha, yes, Miss Williams you are familiar with my Assistant Mister Daimos White." Said the Professor from where he stood at the front of the class where he witnessed the exchange between the two "Your brother."

With an air of arrogance Daimos White stood up and went to stand next to the professor, his smirk deepening while he gave Devon a slight nod.

"Step-brother." Devon let out through gritted teeth loud enough for everyone to hear. Daimos raised his eyebrows slightly- his eyes holding some amusement in them.

"Ah, well, yes, alright now, take a seat if you will please?" Said the professor smiling kindly at her and Skyler who took her friend's arm and guided her to the nearest empty chairs- which happened to be exactly next to Jake Potter and behind Jena Weasley. Skyler unwillingly took the seat next to Jake Potter keeping her eyes at her friend who'd suddenly gone pale and sick looking.

"Breath Devon, I'm right here with you." Said Skyler in French to her friend who'd opted for silence and stared at the book she laid out in front of her. Skyler looked up and met the eyes of Daimos in complete and utter vehemence. He raised a thin eyebrow and let out a silent chuckle and looked away.

Many of the students in the class witnessed the exchange. Many including Jake Potter. What happened was confusing to him, it was as if a cold spell was cast on the class the minute Williams and White locked eyes. Maybe it was 'Sibling rivalry'. He wouldn't know much about it being an only child, but he doubted that could be it. Skyler Granger went into protective mode immediately and she even spoke in French so he wouldn't understand.

How peculiar.

He grew more interested in Skyler Granger as he sat watching her during class, determined to avoid his imploring eyes and intense gaze. After a few 'accidental' knee and arm bumps he decided he needed another more invasive way to get the attention of the very stubborn Gryffindor. And he thought of the perfect way to get a reaction from her.

A piece of paper glided on the desk in front of Skyler who looked down on it in confusion. After reading what was written on it her eyes widened and her face was enveloped in a mask of pink. She immediately tore the paper and turned to glare at Jake Potter.

_'Fancy another snog?'_

Jake Potter had finally gotten her attention and he rather liked her reaction at his words. She definitely blushed, he saw her cheeks rose up. Maybe he wasn't the only one who thought about the kiss.

He held her eyes as his eyebrows rose suggestively. A slow heart splitting grin graced his face as he held her gaze. He found her glare _very _appealing. She took a calming breath and turned to focus her attention on what the professor was saying while occasionally whispering to her friend in French.

He was definitely _not_ the only one thinking about the kiss. She was just in a very advanced stage of denial.

Jake Potter snickered inwardly- Contrary to popular belief being late to class _definitely_ had it's advantages.

XXX

Well…. REVIEW…please?

Till next time.


End file.
